Amari Or'del
Early Life Born on Gorlon, Amari Or'del showed a mechanical inclination from an early age, taking apart and repairing droids that worked on his parent's farm. His abilities earned him a scholarship to one of Gorlon's finest schools, where he graduated at the top of his class. Despite this success, many of his early inventions either didn't work as well as he had hoped, or simply weren't as popular as he imagined they would be. His work caught the eye of members of the Republic, however, setting the stage for him to assist them in the coming war. The Clone Wars After the Clone Wars started, the Republic approached Or'del, asking him to assist them in new designs for the coming war. He agreed, and helped create new weapons, vehicles, equipment, and armor for the troops of the Galactic Republic. He quickly proved himself to be more than capable of designing more efficient, effective equipment, and became revered as one of the Republic's top engineers. The Assault on Wayland Several months into the war, the Republic intercepted a Separatist transmission. With this transmission, they learned of a planned droid assault on the planet Wayland, in an attempt to kill a member of Republic high command that was present. Or'del warned the Republic that their defenses would not be enough to prevent the droids from reaching the planet surface. The Republic disregarded Or'del's concerns, and made no adjustments to their defenses. When the droid forces arrived, Or'del was proven to be right, as they quickly arrived on the surface, wreaking havoc as they fought towards the Republic base. Although the droids were defeated before they could assassinate the member of Republic high command, Or'del's wife, Naliyah, and daughter, Cora, were killed in the battle. Enraged, and heartbroken, Or'del left the Republic, and set up a workshop on a small moon named Moros, which orbited his home planet. Early work on Moros For the first several weeks, Or'del worked almost around the clock out of sheer anger, building droids. Due to his state of mind, many of these droids were complete failures, and were quickly decommissioned by the frustrated inventor. After he had finally managed to recover to a more stable mental state, his work began to improve. He managed to create more and more droids that were stable and functioning, and once he had learned more about how to effectively make them, he set about his most ambitious project yet. Creating 618 Or'del had a single goal in mind: Destroy both the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance, for the roles that both sides had played in the death of his family. However, he was well aware that he lacked the military ability and knowledge to achieve victory on his own. This led him to start working on a hyperintelligent droid, which he intended to have serve as his military leader, and second in command. He went through several iterations of this second in command, with each one having some sort of perceived flaw that convinced Or'del that they weren't quite right, whether they lacked the intelligence he desired, or weren't physically sturdy enough to deal with the rigors of battle. After numerous failed attempts, he created a droid he was satisfied with, which he dubbed 618. This droid, loosely based off the BX Commando Droid, would serve as his main commander throughout his campaign against the galaxy's warring factions. Capturing Drax After several small operations, striking at Separatist outposts in the outer rim, Or'del decided to send 618 on it's first significant mission, and it's first mission against the Republic, in general. 618 ambushed a training exercise led by CC-2075, known as Drax, and the 111th Heavy Brigade troopers that were with him. 618 killed the other troopers and incapacitated Drax, stealing his uniform, and assuming his role as a commander of the 111th. Although 618's original mission was to use this disguise to infiltrate the Republic base on Coruscant to gather intelligence, the 111th provided an opportunity to create turmoil within one of the Republic's most effective clone units. As the 111th's "dumb squad" wreaked havoc in their own way, leading to the death of several clone commandos, led by a 111th trooper known as Mint, 618 purposely avoided arresting members of the dumb squad, knowing that it would lead Mint to go against orders, and avenge his comrades. Although Mint would turn on the 111th, the clone brigade soon became wise to the deception. Unaware of 618's cover being blown, Or'del himself arrived on Coruscant, expecting to be greeted by his droid, still in disguise, allowing him to personally acquire any information he desired. He was met with a prepared group of clones, and 618 no where to be found. Knowing that he stood no chance, Or'del surrendered to the 111th, and was promptly imprisoned. His stay in jail would be short lived, as 618, who had managed to acquire the disguise of a Coruscant Guard shocktrooper, would free his master, allowing them to escape the capital world of the Republic. Return to Moros After their escape, Or'del suffered from a crisis of faith. He feared that him and his small army of droids stood no chance against either side of the galactic conflict, and that continuing was pointless. As he drowned in his own pain, he eventually found the resolve to continue, convincing himself that his family would want him to finish his goal. With renewed energy, Or'del churned out droid after droid, improving upon his original designs, making them more effective than he had imagined he could. Capturing Vengeance and Hope for an Alliance As he continued his work, Or'del thought more and more about other ways that he could further his cause. Eventually, he decided on attempting to form an alliance with a division of one of the warring factions. He immediately ruled out the Separatists for this plan, knowing that the loyalty of the droids was impossible to buy. After learning of the 111th's departure and subsequent return to the Republic, he settled on attempting to bring them into an alliance, despite his history with them. To do this, he required a way to get back in contact, and once again, an opportunity presented itself. Or'del sent 618 to Coruscant, to find a suitable 111th member to abduct. Vengeance, having fought off a group of gangsters in the Coruscant underworld, was left alone and vulnerable. 618 was able to take her without issue, setting Or'del's plan in motion. After letting the 111th search for clues, Or'del had 618 contact the 111th, and send them hopping across the galaxy, before arriving at Barrad, a small moon dotted with farms among it's gray landscape. Or'del sent 618 to an abandoned monastery on the moon, providing the droid with a hologram projector to allow him to speak to the 111th, once they arrived. When they did, Or'del made them his offer, eventually agreeing to bring them to his workshop to discuss the possible alliance in person. Once they arrived, Or'del's hopes soared, as he discussed the possibility of an alliance with the Jedi known as Vixen. His hopes vanished, however, when the Jedi attacked him, shortly after Vengeance was released into the hands of the 111th. With his workshop compromised, Or'del, 618, and a rogue member of the 111th, who had secretly been working with Or'del, escaped in a small ship Or'del kept on standby, in case of emergency. Despite being enraged at the treachery, Or'del quickly regained his focus, and ordered 618 to take them into hyperspace, giving them time to formulate a new plan. Meeting on Tatooine After setting up a new hidden workshop, Or'del agreed to a meeting between himself, the mercenary organization known as the Rogues, and the 111th. He agreed to a ceasefire between his forces and the 111th, opting to not openly put up too much resistance to the idea. In his mind however, Or'del doubted that the ceasefire would last, and continued to formulate plans for how to handle future threats from the 111th. Assault on the Second Workshop, Capture, and Imprisonment After numerous delays and setbacks to his work, Or'del made one last attempt to convince the 111th to cease hostilities against him. He offered 2 million credits to both Alexis Deltern and Marshal Commander Drax to leave him and his forces alone. Both members of the 111th refused, leaving a final confrontation inevitable. With assistance from 618, the 111th infiltrated Or'del's new workshop, steadily working their way through his droid security forces. When the 111th eventually arrived at the main room of his workshop, Or'del attempted to understand why they made the choices that they did, to no avail. After ordering 618 to kill them, Or'del became aware of his droid's betrayal, as his 2nd in command turned on him, stunning him, and helping the 111th defeat the last of the ZX9s. After escaping the workshop, the 111th agreed to allow Division and his Rogues to keep Or'del as their prisoner. He was taken to a secure location, where the Rogues attempted to gather any information out of him, with little success. A short time later though, Division agreed to allow Drax, 2nd Lt. Specter, and a volunteer known as Rose to speak to Or'del. When they arrived, Rose revealed her possession of an ancient artifact, that allowed beings to be stored inside of it, and their memories accessed. She proceeded to absorb Or'del into the artifact, where the inventor quickly went off to attempt to form friendships with the other beings that were stored in the artifact, as he unknowingly waited for his memories to be retrieved by those that controlled the artifact, and therefore him. Personality and traits In his heart, Or'del despised violence. This, combined with his relatively small physical build, meant that he avoided combat at all costs. He was a relatively quiet individual, but was not without a certain charisma. However, the loss of his family, combined with the lack of interaction with other living beings during his time on Moros, meant that he was also prone to aggressive outbursts and moments of pure rage, which often clouded his judgement. As his time away from the Republic dragged on, he became more and more paranoid, eventually reaching a point where he never left his workshop. Despite this, Or'del suffered from depression as a result of the loneliness that he constantly dealt with, and searched for friendship in almost anyone that he came into contact with, regardless of whether they had any negative history together or not. Gear and Equipment Or'del wore a tool belt, keeping what he viewed as his basic necessities with him at all times. He also wore a specialized version of Phase II clone armor, to protect himself in the event that he was caught in a combat situation. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Engineer Category:Amari Or'del Category:Or'del